Sultanate of Dirlak
Founding of the Sultanate of Dirlak The country was founded after the land bridge was destroyed in order to escape the wrath of Emperor Xi Wang of Tsingai they fled to the nearby islands and created several island kingdoms which were conquered by people around the world this continued until Sultan Lisapa Samlay defeated the Akbharans in his island and he established a sultanate after expanding his kingdom he closed it's doors to the world and the House of Samlay was established he named the land Phalos.His great grand daughters Habangan and Hangihan married powerful men their descendants would become the houses of Dir and Lak which would lead to the civil war after two more generations the House of Samlay stopped for there were no legitimate male heirs to rule the throne and the two houses competed for territory and the throne eventually half of Dirlak belonged to the house of Dir the other to the house of Lak they continued fighting for one hundred and two years until the Queen of Lak married the King of Dir ending the civil war and founding the country of Dirlak.Through the efforts of the house of Dirlak the country was reopened to the public and tourists would often come here to explore all that Dirlak has to offer.The Dirlachian dish known as the Gusotok became famous everywhere during this time for it's sweet flavor due to this and the many food founded in Dirlak the Organization of the Merchants of Lolosia was founded. Coat of Arms of Dirlak On the dexter side of the coat of arms lay the upper torso of three lions on a blood red background representing the house of Dir and on the sinister side lay the lower body parts of three herrings on a midnight blue background representing the house of Lak connected with the three lions creating three merlions representing the union of the two countries,on the scroll below lay the words Sulnar ed Dirlak meaning the Sultanate of Dirlak and the supporters on the side are both merlion carrying a scimitar representing the revolution made by Sultan Lisapa Samlay of the house of Samlay to gain back their nation after generations of rule by other nations while the crown on top of the shield has a sun on it blocked partly by the cresent moon while twelve stars surround the sun on the crown this represents the prophecy that one day a hero will awaken deep below a sacred lake in Dirlak along with the forces of good and that the hero was clothed with the sun, with the moon under his feet, on his head a crown of twelve stars,he would have large white wings that burned with flames,he would be able to create blue flames and use them to fight and he would ride on a white horse with pure white wings that commanded the forces of winter and he would carry a silver bow and with it vanquish all evil and that none shall experience sorrow and pain for twelve thousand years after the years death shall rise from his prison since he was imprisoned by the hero the two shall fight until death lost and was thrown into the underworld sealed and locked up forever and forever more death shall not reach anything and the hero shall become a god and shall descend to the land and rule the land forever and ever. The Maharian Guards The Maharian Guards were the protectors of the sultan of Dirlak essentially their bodyguards the guards were extremely fierce and carried a scimitar with them always they were founded by Sultan Lisapa Samlay.They only carry a scimitar they also build roads and bridges all over Dirlak they are also responsible for building temples and palaces and they are also responsible for inspecting the island of Malagan where the said hero of the prophecy will return.Their training was brutal and harsh they would be driven through the forest with no clothing,they had to walk all over Dirlak for five days straight without sleep,they had to face being tortured,for six hours straight everyday they would be whipped harshly,they had to survive diving into a pool from a waterfall and the worst they began their training as five year old children.Yet even through their harsh training they are still loyal to the sultan and they are often the protectors of the sultan whenever he waged war and went into battle.